Underneath Her Mask
by Betsumei Boto
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki has only ever wished to be acknowledged by others, but after being placed on a team with people who hate her, and facing the challenges of an unknown ability and the discrimination of being a jinchūriki, just how will things turn out for her, and will she get any help along the way or will necessity become her only friend. Rated T for my safety and yours. FemNaru


**A/N: This is my first attempt at making a Naruto Fanfiction as well as a FemNaru. just so you guys can get to know me a little well, I'm somewhat terrible at Dialogue, but not so bad that i can't put it into a story, no no that's not me. This story is now only for the entertainment of my readers but to also help myself to become a better Writer so all Reviews are wanted and needed. Now enough with that let the story begin! **

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki woke with a wake, face covered in sweat and tears streaming down her face. Why was this happening to her wasn't her life bad enough but now she was having nightmares, and the only worse part about this was that she didn't even remember them once she woke up. Groaning she fell back onto her bed and stared at the penguin alarm clock she had gotten form the old man on her seventh birthday. It was much to late to get up but she knew that the possibility for her to fall back into a peaceful slumber was the chance that a certain someone would stop reading his porn books.

Finally after much thinking on her part Naruko stood from her bed and walked into the bathroom to begin her normal routine. As she passed the mirror she couldn't help but stop to admire her reflection. Her blond hair was short and was pulled back into a spiky ponytail with two bangs framing her face, her body was slender and athletic, and then her eyes were mi-match of colors. One a electric blue while the other was a bright crimson red, each had a slit replacing the pupil.

Once finished with her shower and dressing into her usual ninja clothing that consisted of blue pants, a blue midriff long sleeve shirt, a standard jounin flak jacket, a fox mask she had managed to swipe from the waist of a sleeping Anbu and blue ninja sandals. Thankfully by the time she had completed all of this the clock now read that it was five twenty-five and ready for her to meet the rest of her class at the ninja academy where they would then be sorted into their teams and meet their jounin-sensei.

As Naruko locked the door to her run down apartment she couldn't help but become giddy, she was finally going to become a real ninja, not one of those fake ones she played around to be with little kids. After three years of trying and failing she was finally going to begin the journey down the path to her goal. She mushed her hands into her pockets and tried not to worry about the angry glares given to her as she passed by or the quick and rushed whispers behind her back.

She was use to this and it wasn't until earlier that week that she learned why. After being tricked by Mizuki into stilling the Forbidden Scroll she had learned of her other companion within her. Multiple times she had heard the story of how the Fourth Hokage fought the Kyuubi No Yoko without fear and even gave up his life for his village, but never had she heard of the real story. The story where the Fourth Hokage had just barely succeeded in sealing the Kyuubi into a new born baby. It only frightened her more to know that the child had been her. It was safe to say that her and the hokage weren't on good terms as of now.

Naruko arrived at the academy without problem and quickly entered and found her seat in the back of the class. Normally she would seat somewhere in the center of the class with most of the little friends she had, but no not today. Today she wanted to be by herself, to order her thoughts and some how come to terms with the new information she had learned yesterday before class started and everyone noticed her awkward behavior.

But alias it seemed that Kami was not on her side today, because as soon as she had got comfortable in her chair she was instantly greeted by a smug Kiba.

"Yo dobe what are you doing here, this is for ninja's only." Kiba said, going extremely slow on the last works as if he was talking to child.

Naruko locked her jaw from keeping to snap back a harsh comeback, she hated that nickname, dobe. Balling her hands she turned her head and began to look out the window next to her.

"Hey dobe can you understand me or do I need to write it out for you. Today- is- for- ninjas- only." Kiba said angry evident in his voice as it grew louder and gained the attention of the whole class.

Naruko continued to ignore the browned hair feral boy, which she quickly decided to be an extremely big mistakes. Inuzuka's are known for their quick tempers and sometimes brash decisions, and it just so happened she had gotten the rotten apple of the bunch. Kiba growled and Naruko by the collar of her jacket, dragging her to her feet as he screamed into her face.

"Look dead last, I asked you a question, now are you going to answer me or do you want me to handle your-"

"Put her down, Kiba." Naruko knew that lazy, mono tone from anywhere. Turning her head towards the side she greeted her savior with a small barely visible nod ,Shikamaru Nara. Her one and only true friend followed by his companion Choji Akimichi. The tall dark haired lazy boy removed Kiba's clawed hands from her jacket.

"Tch stay out of this Shikamaru, this is between me and the dobe."

Naruko couldn't stop the shaking, her anger quickly taking control of her actions and her nails drew blood from the palm of her hand. Kiba looked cautiously at the blond female.

"Hey dobe you feel'in okay, your shaking. If you can't stand this then your not cut out to be a ninja." Kiba smirked, he had got her there but what he didn't understand was that her shaking was out of anger and not fear.

"Kiba I really think you should stop calling her that." Shikamaru sighed, he just knew today was going to be a drag.

"Why? The dobe can't handle a little name calling."

"No but it doesn't help your casing seeing that your already in the wrong here."

"Whatcha talk'in about Shikamaru."

Shika sighed and shook his head, did he really have to point everything out to these brainless idiots, sometimes he thought it was like talking to cardboard. Thick cardboard. Without much talking Shika tried to get his point across by simply pointing at the blue head band hanging around Naruko's neck.

Kiba looked shocked, how could a possibly miss that. Scratching at the back of his head he tried to stutter out an apology. After multiple tries and fails he quickly moved out of Naruko's space and returned to his seat, eyes locked on the floor as he ignored the looks he got from his classmates.

Naruko turned to the lazy boy and was about to speak her thanks when the door to classroom finally opened and Iruka stepped in, clipboard in hand and a serious look plastered onto his face. The chattering, and gossiping instantly came to a halt as Iruka began to call off the names of the students, their team, and sensei.

"Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruko Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." surprisingly this was followed by only a small scream of victory from Sakura to Ino.

"Team Eight is consisted of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame, your team sensei is Kurenai Yūhi."

"Team Nine at the moment is under construction."

"Team Ten is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

It wasn't until after Iruka dismissed them to lunch that Naruko finally came aware of the predicament she was in. she was teamed up with the biggest Uchiha fan and the brooding prick who couldn't tell right from left if you told him he could stronger. Ans speaking of a pinked haired screaming banshee here she was walking right towards, a burning fire showing in her eyes.

Poor Naruko wasn't even prepared when Sakura's punch connected with her face and sent her falling out of her chair and onto the ground. Naruko tried to look up at the green eyed girl but a a loud thumping in her head caused her to remain on the ground arms cradling her poor abused head.

"Now listen here dobe, Sasuke is mine! So don't even try to steal him from me." Sakura said sending a glare down to the whimpering girl. She fought off the sudden guilt and gave hmpf before flipping her hair over her shoulder and strutting off to find 'her Sasuke'.

Naruko groaned, as she rolled onto her back and took deep breaths, her anger rising considerably. That was it, the next person that thought they could push her around she would show them just why they should fear her. As her anger continued to rise as she stood and swore under breath she felt a burning continue to take place around her right eye, her red eye. The same eye that reminded her just what exactly she was.

Pushing the burning to the back of her mind she returned to her current mission at hand, food. An hour passes and she had taken her full of ramen and was heading back to the academy, to meet their sensei.

* * *

Naruko glared at the door as she willed for it to open, how long had they been sitting here, a hour, two hours, hell maybe even four. They were the only ones left sitting in the class room, not even Iruka who had stayed for the others was even in the room still.

"What ninja is" she looked to the clock "five hours late, how is he even a ninja still!"

Naruko's out burst caused for her two teammates to look at her with worry. Finally there was a knock at the door and it slowly creaked open. Despite the fact they didn't know each of them slowly leaned closer waiting to get the first glimpse of their new sensei.

**TCB**

* * *

**So what did you guys think, give me your full on blown opinions even if their mean, and make me cry. All mistakes are my own and i take full responsibility of them.  
**


End file.
